The Mossflower Horror
by Archduke Langus
Summary: When a dibbun is brutally murdered shortly after a warning of coming evil, Redwallers begin to panic. As the death toll rises, a ferret abbot comes to realize that Redwall's only hope is his son, who was thought to be killed long ago. Lots of violence. WARNING, EXTREMELY CRAPPY AND NEEDS TO BE RE-WRITTEN BADLY!
1. The Calm Before the Storm

Redwall, a place of permanent tranquility and security. With friendly moles voles, mice, squirrels, a badger, and even a ferret. But all that was going to change.

Badgermum Melody, a middle aged, graying badger that had never harmed a beast, was sitting on the Abbey steps, talking to Foremole Mumel.

"Mizz Meladies, oi thinks tat anofer aby wod bes a herd tazk evan for oi an oi 'oles" said Foremole, who was speaking of the new abbey that was to be built, 'Rosehall'. It was to be built by the timeless statues of the otter and his wife.

"I understand that Foremole, but Abbot Langus insists that we build a second abbey for those to weak or old to come down here to Red-" Melody did not finish what she said because she was hit by rhubarb pie from the battlements above. The culprit ran down the stairs quickly, trying to look innocent.

After licking the remains of the pie off her paw, Melody turned and looked at the pie throwing villain. It was Abbot Langus, possibly the only ferret to ever rule Redwall. He was a little mischievous sometimes, but never meant any harm.

"Hurr, Hurr, mista abot, you bes asettin a bad example for the dibuns" The moles logic was undeniable.

Abbot Langus laughed out loud as he dusted off the last of the pie crusts on his green habit.

"I don't know how all of you manage to never do anything fun besides getting tickle tortured by the little dibuns" said the ferret.

"Oh well, we do enjoy cutting off Father Abbot's tails" said Melody.

A passing mousebabe heard the comment, and flung his arms around the Abbot's footpaws crying out "Don't cut off mista fatha Abbots tail, wes like him!" the little dibbun started sobbing.

"Oh no worys mista Dolra, we 'ont cop of our Fatha abboteses tal, we'll cut off yours!" Foremole could hardly keep himself from breaking the serious look on his face when he said this.

Dolram the mousebabe immediately jumped up and ran off searching for a safe place to hide from the 'insane' Foremole.

Because she was turning blue from laughter, Melody could barley say "Langus when do you plan to send off Skipper, Foremole, and their crews off to begin construction on 'Rosehall'?"

Langus thought for a moment, then said "As soon as the summer season starts"

Wiping the last of the Rhubarb pie off her muzzle Melody replied "But that's only tomorrow!"

"Zurr wy so 'oon?" asked Foremole.

"Because it would be best for you, Skipper, and your crews to have most, if not all, of Rosehall's dormitories completed by the winter, or else you'll because molecicles" Langus laughed at his crappy pun.

"Tru zurr"

Langus continued to answer all of Foremole and Melody's questions.

"Father Abbot, when do you intend to tell Skipper he will be leaving soon?" asked Melody.

"He already knows, he is also going to meet up with LogaLog on the path"

"Zurr abot, why did youses names the new abbeys Roseshalls?" asked Foremole.

"I named it after Martin the warrior's wife, Laterose of Noonvale"

"Langus, abbey records indicate that Laterose of Noonvale perished before she and Martin could be wed" said Melody with a lecturing voice.

"I was reading Aubrietia's story of Martin, when I noticed that near the end of the records, there were burn marks. After intense research and many battle wounds" he held up a paw, it had large paper cuts still healing "I found this"

Langus pulled out his hand copied volume of "The Blossom, the complete life of Laterose of Noonvale, wife to Martin the warrior"

"You carry the huge book around?" asked Melody, with an expression of mock horror on her face.

"Yes" replied Langus, blushing "I haven't finished reading it yet, I am only half way through!"

It was true; Langus had somehow managed to not read the book while copying it down onto a blank sheet of paper.

The Abbot looked over his shoulder to look at his sundial, which he had made over a year ago and placed in between the Abbey pond and walkway. It said that it was mere minutes before dinner time. Another way to tell it was close to feast time was the amazing color the red stones of the Abbey when the sun had disappeared behind the battlements; it was absolutely amazing how close the color copied twilights.

"We should head in now, it's almost time for the new summers eve feast" told Langus to Melody and Foremole.

The trio headed into the Great Hall. Melody and Foremole went ahead where as Langus stopped in front of Martin the Warrior's tapestry. He took in the scene in front of him.

Friar Stallone had once again outdone himself. A large Redwall Abbot's cake stood on the center table, the centerpiece of the feast. Lots of woodland trifles, all topped with meadowcream, were sitting in large piles at each table. Plenty of woodland and fruit salad sat in heaps, waiting to be devoured. There were also many scones of different sorts. Many other delicious things were standing around the cordial, ale, wine and champagne, a personal invention of Cellerhog Hermald.

Langus smiled, then turned and looked in to the warm, friendly eyes of Martin.

"Thank you, without you we would not have this wondrous fe-"

Langus stopped talking, he turned cold and still.


	2. The Warning, Memories, and First Blood

Redwall's two bells rang out in the twilight dim, signaling that it was time for the summers eve feast. Arugus, Redwall's bellringer, descended Matthias's bellrope. If he was a mouse of some sort, he would have probably fallen and perished. Arugus was certainly not a mouse; he was a squirrel, the latest descendent of Lady Amber's line. He had amber colored fur, and the climbing skills of his ancestor.

Arugus reached the bottom of the belltower, and then headed in to the Great Hall. He met up with his friend, Abbot Langus, in front of Martin's tapestry.

"How's the position of being Father Abbot, you do know it has been almost eight seasons now" Arugus clapped a paw on Langus's back. It was cold and rigid.

"Langus are you alright?" worry seeped in to Arugus's voice.

The Abbot began sway back and forth, speaking in time with his movement. "Beware the killer of only woodlanders, seek help from your friend of ambers, look after my abbey or all will no longer be happy, life will end, and the dead shall not find the Dark Forest bend, the slain will fall, beware and save Redwall" Langus shuddered, Arugus did as well "Yes Martin, I would sacrifice my life for the peaceful creatures inside my abbey, yes I will do everything I can to protect them, my son will come?, that's wonderful, I haven't seen him since he was a babe"

Arugus shook Langus violently. The Abbot tore his gaze from Martin's worried one. All the lights in Redwall dimmed.

Langus looked at Arugus. A scared and worried expression was on his face.

"My friend Arugus, Martin has spoken to me, as soon as everyone is here I will announce what Martin told me, for now, go sit" Langus looked back at Martin's face, mumbling things to himself.

Arugus walked to the nearest seat, never taking his eyes off of Langus. He sat down. After saying a blessing to himself, he started to eat. The rest of the Redwallers filed in, talking merrily amongst themselves as they got seated. A minute later, the Abbot took his seat. After looking around, he asked "Is everyone here?"

A murmured "Yes" came from the tables.

"As some of you already know" he nodded in the direction of Arugus "Martin the Warrior just spoke to me a few minutes ago"

Before anything else happened, a champagne cork shot off, it flew across the room, to land in the Abbot's lap. Langus tossed it aside before anyone noticed.

"What did he say" asked the majority of the Redwallers. Dibbuns simply asked "Can we eat now, we are sooooooo hungry" Random groans issued forth from the Dibbun table.

Langus held up a paw for silence. All of the Redwallers ceased talking, even he Dibbuns, somehow. Rosalina, the abbeys recorder, pulled out a seemingly ever present piece of parchment and quill.

"What Martin told me was" he looked around to make sure that Dibbuns weren't running amok. "He warned me that an evil presence has come here to Redwall"

Gasps came from the woodlanders. "You mean a vermin troupe of some kind his coming? You know with ferrets and rats" asked a hogmaid.

Redwallers looked at the maid with a scolding looks. Realization that she had insulted the abbot made her bury her head in her paws. Langus gave her a stern look. Looking at Arugus, he asked "I would assume that Arugus heard me talking to Martin, because like most creatures that come in contact with him, I can't remember anything. I would be pleased if you came up here and repeated everything I said"

Arugus came up and stood next to the Abbot. He shuddered, remembering what he had heard not ten minutes ago. Arugus repeated everything that he had heard Langus say, all the way down to the part when Martin said that his son was coming.

Langus grasped Arugus's arm tightly "Do you mean my son, Langusarie is coming?"

"I don't know all you said was that you had not seen your son since he was a babe" replied Arugus.

While other Redwallers were trying to herd their Dibbuns upstairs, Langus was remembering the last time he had seen his wife, Aire, and his son, Langusarie.

Langus found himself back at his vermin horde camp, with their cruel leader, Tzu Saw. They had been whipped and beaten because they refused to slay another beast. Langus and his wife, who had just given birth, decided to run once they got to Mossflower country. Once they were there, they ran. Aires tripped up and went sprawling, taking her son with her. Langus screamed "NOOOOO!" he went back to help her, but Tzu Saw had gotten to them already. He had no choice but to keep running. He ran for three days and nights, until he reached Redwall. He collapsed outside the gates yelling in a weak voice. "Help me they have my wife and son!" Eventually some Dibbuns saw him, and they alerted the former Abbot. The Abbot and Melody came out; they stood over him talking to each other. "But he's a vermin" said Melody.

"It would be against our law to leave him to die out here" replied the Abbot. So they took in Langus, who was still screaming for his wife and son.

Back at the present time, Langus called for everyone to come back to the Great Hall. After a minute, everyone was back.

"Now that we know what Martin told me, I think that we should try to figure out his warning"

A nervous agreement came back to the Abbot.

"I think that it is safe to assume that I can't be killed, because I am technically a vermin, and since Martin said that the killer only killed woodlanders, I am safe"

A squirrel piped up "I think it's safe to assume that the friend of ambers is your friend, bellringer Arugus" Much nodding followed this statement.

The hogmaid saw a chance to redeem herself. "The rest of the poem simply suggests that the dead will have a horrible afterlife"

Langus nodded, "Good thinking Sister Lia"

After that there was no talking for a while, and then everyone grabbed some food and headed upstairs. Arugus came back to Langus's side.

"Are you still going to send off all of Skippers crew?"

"Not all of them" replied the Abbot "Not all of them"

The mousebabe Dolram like baths, a lot. Unlike most Dibbuns, he was always ready to head inside and get bathed. He skipped merrily up the stairs in to the tub room, unaware that the killer was following him.

The killer was not a vermin, like most Redwallers assumed, she was a woodlander. She was a mentally ill woodlander. All her mind would focus on was killing, and she wanted Martin's spirit in the Dark Forest, not at Redwall, along with his stupid wife Rose. She hated them both. The killer was clever though. She knew that she could draw out the two spirits by killing off the other Redwallers, one by one. The killer was also mad at Langus, because of the fact that he was not a woodlander. Martin said that she would kill only woodlanders, but the killer was sure she could arrange a death for the Abbot. She headed upstairs to the tub room, carrying a large kitchen knife, intent on killing baby Dolram.

When the killer entered the room, Dolram put on the normal Dibbun outfit.

"Dolram neva wanna take a bathey again" he crossed his arms in defiance; try to look like he hated the bath he was in.

"Oh don't worry" said the killer, drawing her knife "You will never have to take a bath again, because this is the last bath of your life"

Dolram wanted to moan, but instead he giggled in fake delight. The giggling ended and turned in to a spluttering, bloody cough as the killer's knife plunged in to his heart. The bathwater turned red.

Hearing Martin's screams of horror inside her head, the killer dunked a paw in to the bathwater, tasting it; she found that she liked the taste of blood. She put another paw in to the bathwater, drawing it out; she walked slowly over to the wall. She wrote a single word in Dolram's blood. Redrum. The word echoed in the insane killers mind. Redrumm, RReedruum, REDRUM, REDRUM REDRUM REDRUUUUUMM!

She stumbled away, sucking the last of the blood off her paw.


	3. A Sendoff And A Feast

_A/N: sorry the last two chapters were short, I will try and make this one a little longer. If any of you can guess who the killer is before I reveal it, you get in on something I have in store for my next novel. I am just saying this because I have a good Idea that will wait until after the end of this "novel"._

Langus stood at the Abbeys main gate. It was very early in the morning and Langus had gotten close to no sleep. He stood in front of Skipper and Foremole, feeling the gentle breeze going up the sleeves of his nightshirt. He and Arugus had opened the gate with some help from Skippers crew, and now the mole and otters stood out on the path.

Langus looked around, taking in the worried faces of the moles and otters that were leaving their Dibbuns behind. An otter named Rowjack gave his twin brother Hazick a final hug, a tear brimming in his eye.

"Don't worry, I will see you when you return next spring, slay some troublesome vermin for me, will you?" Whispered Rowjack into his brothers ear, his voice wavering.

"I will brother, I will" replied Hazick, a smile on his face trying to deceive the fact that he was on the verge of sobbing.

"See you later" said Rowjack, pushing his worried brother in the direction of Skipper.

Hazick gave his brother one last glance, not knowing it would be the last time that he would see his twin. Rowjack gave his brother a wink, and waved goodbye. Hazick returned the wave; he then turned away, hiding the tears in his eyes. He walked behind Skipper and stayed there with an almost solid expression on his face. His only fault was that his lip was quivering. Skipper turned and looked at the little otter, a smile playing on his lips.

"It will be fine, I remember the first time I left Redwall, and I was crying my eyes out, when I left my mother. Anyway, Rowjack is a seasoned fighter, even if you're not. He will be fine, nobody could get to him" Hazick felt much better after Skipper finished, he held up his head proudly.

All of the Redwallers that were awake came down to the main gate and stood behind Langus, rubbing their eyes.

"As you all know, I will be sending Foremole, Skipper, and their crews off to build Rosehall, a settlement to help older ones in northern Mossflower that can't travel down here to Redwall. Despite Martin's Warrior's warning, I will send out most of Skippers crews to protect Rosehall while it is defenseless. They will return in about four seasons. Log a Log Birmingham will be able to protect Rosehall from then on, until the whole abbey is built, then the creatures up north can move in"

Loud cheers accompanied the Abbots words. All the moles and otters were in a better mood now.

"And now, go off and build Rosehall!" yelled the Abbot, punching a fist in to the air.

Multiple champagne corks shot off from the path, followed by fizz and laughter as the otters and moles began taking large swigs. Much singing followed the crews as they headed north on the path. Sister Lia and Rowjack began singing an old Redwall farewell song

Oh goodbye

Bring along some good 'ol pie

Head out on and adventure

And bring back the golden Tresuuuure

Many Redwallers joined in all sing loudly and sweetly, until everyone was singing. Some woodlanders rushed back inside to grab various instruments.

You all are great Abbeybeasts

And when you return

We will break out the Feasts

Be sure to not let the food burn

Because our friends will be back again

Someday, we will see you round the turn

At the tables we all say Amen

Come back soon

Or the hares will steal your spoon

Goodbye, see you later

And when you return we will cater!

When they finished, the crews were out of sight. Laughter and gossip was loud and clear as most of the woodlanders headed back inside to prepare for the midday nameday feast. Langus and Arugus were at the back of the pack.

"Have you ever had the feeling that something very, very bad is about to happen?" asked Arugus.

"Yes" replied the now solemn Abbot.

"Well, I have that feeling, and something horrible is going to happen soon"

"I know" replied Langus "Martin told me"

Inside the famous Redwall kitchens, Friar Stallone was cooking up another huge feast. Lots of helpers ran about, making the elders dizzy. The squirrel Friar was checking the ovens, making sure his nameday cake was baking to perfection, while other were watching pies, scones, trifles, and the truffles.

Stallone watched as the meadowcream that was spread on the cake begin to bubble. He opened the oven door, and carefully removing the cake, burning his paw as he did so. Ignoring the numbing pain, he lowered the cake on to a table. He immediately began to suck his paw afterward. Leaving a Mousemaid named Setay in charge of the kitchens; he headed upstairs in to the infirmary. Sister Lia was standing in the doorway, a smirk on her face.

"I personally bet myself that you would come up here with a burnt paw. Anyway, now that you're here, come in" Lia stepped aside allowing Stallone to come in

He offered a grunt as thanks, and sat down in a chair. Lia came over and inspected the burnt paw, it was badly singed. She applied some aloe and made a bandage out of dockleaves and twine. Sitting back she asked the Friar a few questions.

"What were you doing when you burnt this?"

"Making a surprise cake for Abbot Langus"

"How did you burn it?"

"A flame flickered up and got my poor paw" The Friar resisted the temptation to begin sucking again.

"Did you start sucking on it?" sister Lia laughed on the inside a bit.

The Friar gave her a stern look. "Yes"

Lia could not stop herself. She laughed very loudly for a minute. It seemed like an eternity for Friar Stallone. When she was done, Lia told the embarrassed friar that he could leave. Stallone left grumbling to himself.

Back in the kitchens, Setay was doing an excellent job of keeping track of the various Redwallers.

"You there, stop eating the chestnuts or your confined to the dormitories until after the feast" she yelled at a molebabe who was trying to sneak off with a few pawfuls of candied chestnuts. He dropped them and ran off.

Setay sighed, and picked up the chestnuts. Placing them back in the bowl, she saw the Friar coming and went in to an immediate salute. It was very strange for the Friar to see Setay saluting him; he ignored her and went back to work.

At noontide, Arugus headed up Matthias's bellrope and rang both bells, signaling that it was time for the nameday feast. He scurried down the bellrope, hoping to be the first one to the table. He failed. All of the Redwallers, besides for baby Dolram and…. Rowjack.


	4. The Gaurdian Spirits

A/N: First of all, happy thanksgiving to all you guys (and girls) out there. Yesterday I took a knee to my face, so I am not feeling my best since I can only see out of one eye. I took it as my duty to tick you people off, I will not be talking about Rowjack in this chapter, at all. Well, maybe. Enjoy.

The guardian spirits of Redwall, Martin the Warrior, and Laterose of Noonvale, had their backs to an apple tree. They were watching Abbot Langus walk around and gossip with the odd Redwallers. Hermald Cellerhog had just brought up a bucket filled with ice and bottled cordials. His daughter, Sister Lia, was right behind him holding another bucket full of ale. The woodlanders cheered. Hermald's apprentice Cellerhog; Dafo Richwine was carrying an armload of Richwine, his own innovation.

Watching the creatures under his protection, he remembered the days that they used to dance around with Gonff and Columbine, singing merrily and chucking pies at each other. Looking at Langus, he once again wondered how exactly a ferret became Abbot of Redwall. The only other time he had seen something like this was when Blaggut visited, he was like Langus, a vermin gone good. But that had been in the time of Joseph the Bellmaker.

"Rose, how do you think Langus, even though he is a great Abbeybeast, became Abbot?"

"Hmmm, I guess he's just a rare oddity, so they chose him to lead them"

"Come on; let's go take part in the festivities" Martin and Rose stood up, and because both of them had bad impulse control, began tangoing over to the tables. It took a while, because Martin kept tripping up.

Once they got to the tables, Martin sat in Langus's chair because Langus was sitting by the badgermum's chair, which was empty. Nobody noticed though.

"Quiet down! I am the law!" yelled Martin. Nobody heard him, because he was dead, besides for Rose.

"Hohahahaho, gosh Martin, it been ages since somebody made fun of him!"

"Stop making fun of me, I am the law!" said Martin, with a falsely angry face.

Rose laughed until she could hardly breathe. Trying to calm down, she walked away, tripping, she fell into a mouse's pie. Let me tell you, it is very scary to have your pie implode in the shape of a laughing Mousemaid.

Turning back to Martin, she stopped laughing. There was a red spot on his shoulder. His white tunic kept becoming redder. Running back to her husband, she asked "Martin, are you alright?"

Catching her worried look, he followed her gaze. Looking at his shoulder, his eyes became wide. He opened his mouth to talk, but only more blood came out. Rose grabbed Martin's paw and led him inside, up a stairwell, and in to the infirmary. Laying Martin down on a bed, which was becoming more blood soaked by the second, Rose headed over to Lia's herbs and medicines.

"Take your shirt off, and I'll see what I can do"

Martin removed his tunic, and stared at the long gash that was oozing more blood out. Running back over with twine, a needle, and some dockleaves, Rose pulled up a chair and sat down next to Martin.

"Don't worry this will hurt, a lot" Martin feinted.

Threading her needle, she began to stitch the wound. When she was done, she rubbed some herbs on the gash, and then made a bandage out of more dockleaves and twine. She went back outside, took some cordial (remember how strange that would be) and went back to the infirmary. Martin had woken up, and was sitting up in his bed, playing with the wound on his shoulder. Taking the cordial from Rose, he went bottoms up and drained the whole thing. Setting it aside, he looked up at Rose, a horrible expression in his eyes.

"How did this happen, I mean were dead" asked Martin.

"Do you remember when you told Langus about the evil presence that has arrived?"

"Yes"

"I think she found away to get rid of us"

"But without us…"

"Redwall is doomed…"

A/N: I chose a theme song for my book, it ether going to be the Exorcist theme song or the Halloween theme. Please review and tell me which is better. (Suggest watching vids on YouTube, remember, the original songs).


	5. Rowjack and the Psychopath

A/N: Ahhh, here we are, back to Rowjack. Sorry the last chapter was so short, but there really wasn't much to write about. So many questions. What's going to happen to Martin and Rose? Is Rowjack going to die? Who is the killer? And what is the theme song for this book?

Rowjack knew someone was following him. He had first known when he was in the Great Hall. He had heard pawsteps coming toward his back. Some instinct told him that if he didn't run, he wouldn't live.

Rowjack's first reaction was to sprint out the doors on to the lawn, but the killer had noticed his opportunity and circled to cut that exit off. He only had two options now. Down or up. Down would be stupid because there was nowhere to run, up it was.

Rowjack tried to seem like he did not know that the killer was following him. Walking up the steps, he survived his options from there. Right, left, and forward. Hearing the beast behind him start up the stairs, he headed forward. If he had taken a left, he would have found an open window above the pond. He would have then jumped out and lived. Had he taken the right, he would have found the infirmary, with the bloody bed sheet and medicines thrown about.

Up the stairs, a right, up more stairs, in to the dormitories, and a final left in to a tub room. Rowjack turned and fastened the bolt on the door behind him. Sitting with his back against the door, his eyes closed, he thought he was safe, and when everyone else came back in, he would be fine. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring at one word, written in blood on the wall. Redrum.

The word echoed through his mind. What was wrong with the word? Deciding not the worry about it, Rowjack stood up, looking for a weapon, looking around, he saw a knife handle sticking out of the bathtub. He walked over to retrieve the knife.

"Lord have mercy on my soul"

In the bathtub was sitting the decaying body of Dolram the mousebabe, a knife in his heart. Rowjack stared at the wound for what seemed like hours. Hearing somebody knock over a candle outside the door, he grabbed the hilt of the knife and pulled it out of the Dibbun's corpse with a sickening slurping sound.

Wiping the blood of on his habit, he turned to look at the door, and saw the mirror. He screamed. Nobody heard him. In the mirror was the reflection of Redrum. It said… Murder.

The killer heard Rowjack's screams. Lumbering over to the tub room's door, dragging her axe behind her. Trying the doorknob, she found it locked. Standing back she yelled in an insane voice.

"I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow the door down" She was rewarded with fresh screams.

Taking the axe, she brought down hard on the door, a sliver of light from the next room, more screams. Bringing it down again, a crack the width of paw appeared. She kept bringing the axe down until there was enough space for her face. Sticking her head through, she screamed "HEEEEERES MELODY!"

Seeing the insane Badger's face, Rowjack brought his knife down across her muzzle. Blood sprayed on the floor.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT!!!"

Rowjack backed away from the door. Melody reached in through the hole in the door, and undid the bolt. The otter backed farther away as the badger opened the door. Swinging the axe, Melody decapitated Rowjack in a single blow.

Lifting up the otter's still worm body, she threw it in to the glass and out in to the air. A hogmaid screamed from below, followed by much commotion and yelling. Sitting down, Melody picked up the dead otter's head. She began to eat, reveling in the bloods taste. When she was done, all that was left of Rowjack were a few bloody bones.

Seeing an otter's headless body come flying from an upper window, Lia screamed. Pointing at where the otter's corpse fell, Lia kept on screaming. Redwallers walked over and investigated the scene.

"Otters roll call!" yelled out Skippers son Jublu, he pulled out a list and began calling names.

"Swiftstream"

"Here"

"Paddlam"

"Here"

"Rivesh"

"Here"

"Rowjack"

Silence.

"Rowjack"

"Rowjack, are you here?"

"It seems we have found out who died, our dear friend Rowjack"

Some otters broke down crying, others yelled out things saying how he was a good friend.

Melody came running out of the Great Hall with a big bowl of strawberry cordial in her hands. Tripping, she fell down on top of the bowl, shattering it and getting lots of glass in her face, as well as strawberry cordial, hiding all the evidence that she killed Rowjack. Almost all of it.

A/N: Sorry its short, but at least I had a good cliffhanger. For any of you wondering who guessed it was her, it was nobody. So nobody learns of my next novel (hehe). Nobody has reviewed yet, so I would enjoy it if someone did. Now for the next chapter, I head to Hazick and co. moving north towards the otter and his wife statue.


	6. Hazick

A/N: Well now we head away from Redwall to follow Skipper, Hazick, and Foremole. If you think they're safe because they're not at Redwall, you wrong. Anyway, I'm going to write a long chapter about our friend Hazick, and the (?).

They had just reached River Moss. They knew that they were about halfway there. After assigning some otters to sentry duty, and sending some moles to make some stew, they set up camp. All the building materials, like hammers, ropes etc., where in one tent so that they would not be left in the open to get rusty because of any sudden showers. Otters set their tents up right next to the water, despite the shoal of pike swimming around. Moles set their tents by a mound of earth that was just sticking out of the ground, far away from the river.

Skipper had asked Hazick to place his tent next to his own. After setting up the tent, Hazick sat down on the bank of the river, Indian style. He watched the pikes savagely kill each other for food. Something that he usually felt in his mind was gone. It was a deep gaping hole in the structure in his mind. It was like a buildings foundations, were suddenly gone.

Hazick sat on the bank, wondering what it was that was missing. Suddenly he thought he knew what it was, he was missing- REDRUM! Hazick screamed, not knowing what the word Redrum meant, or why he could see emotions floating around the other otter's heads. He fell in to the water, still screaming, with bubbles of escaped air floating above him. The pikes closed in.

Skipper, hearing the scream, turned just in time to see a splash, and some bubbles popping above a disturbance in the water. Seeing the forms of pike closing in where who ever had fallen in, had fallen. Taking a hammer he had been using to help pitch Swiftbank's tent, he dove into the water, swinging his hammer wildly about. As blood from the pikes started flowing, the fish turned cannibal and attacked their own, wounded family. Skipper grabbed Hazick's belt and pulled him out of the water and on to the bank. Hazick was not breathing, and only his eye whites were showing.

"Come on breathe you little runt breathe"

Skipper performed the Heimlich maneuver, and Hazick started to breathe. Blinking, the small otter sat up. Suddenly his mouth opened in to a wide O, he fell back down in to a feint. Swiftbank hurried over with some dockleaves.

"Skipper, is he alright?" asked the big otter.

"Yes, he is fine, but he slipped in to a feint, did anybody see what happened, I only saw the splash he made"

"I don't know sir, but I'll ask around" Swiftbank hurried off, asking everyone if they saw what caused Hazick to fall in.

Skipper went in to his tent. He came back to Hazick's unconscious form holding a blanket. Wrapping the small otter in the blanket, Skipper carried him over to where he was going to start a fire. He piled some dry leaves and twigs together, and then surrounded the pile with some river stones, so the fire would not spread. Taking some to pieces of flint, he rubbed them together until the friction caused a spark. The spark fell onto one of the leaves. Skipper blew on it until it until the twigs caught on to the flames.

Swiftbank walked to the campfire and sat down. Looking at Hazick's peaceful form, he addressed Skipper.

"Sir, only Kasdem reports seeing Hazick fall, he said that he was just sitting there thinking, then he screamed and fell in"

"Thank you Swiftbank, why don't you stay here and share a meal with me and Hazick?"

"That sounds good to me Sir, what shall we eat?"

It was twilight when they finished their shrimp and hotroot soup. Hazick was on the verge of waking up. Swiftbank and Skipper were talking about the time they had dumped a whole jar of hotroot pepper in to Abbot Gaousdem's cake as Dibbuns.

"Yes sir, that was hilarious, remember how all of the Redwallers ran for the pond right after they took a bite out of the cake?" asked Swiftbank.

"You bet I do, remember how mad everyone was at Friar Stallone for months?"

"Definitely sir"

"Oh, remember how I let it slip that we did it?"

"I thought I had no more fur on me sir, Melody made us take five baths a day"

Amidst the laughter, Hazick sat up.

"After you two had put in your jar, I had put in my own" Swiftbank and Skipper looked at Hazick.

"You did? Wow, if Melody caught you…"

"You would have had to scrub the spice off of everyone's tongues with your paw!"

"Indeed he would have sir!"

After many more wonderful minutes of uncontrolled laughter, the three otters fell asleep. Every other beast was as well. No one saw the slimy toads enter the camp under the light of the dying fires. No one saw them take all the weapons and tools. But most of all, no one saw them drag Swiftbank, Skipper, and Hazick off in big nets.

"Where is Skipper?" was the undoubted question of the day. Otters and moles were looking everywhere they thought the otter chieftain might be sleeping or looking for food. After hours of searching, it became all too obvious that Skipper was gone. Soon afterward some other otters reported not seeing Hazick or Swiftbank, were sleeping very near to Skipper. Foremole called some otters to his tent.

"Well, seein tat Skippa, Hazack, and Swifwank ar not hear, we soul go loo' for em'" Foremole's simple statement was accepted by everyone.

"Now les go geit ome wepons!"

Two otters ran in to the tent.

"Foremole, there are no weapons or tools, they are all gone!"

"O Hells'ates, wells, wes betas see ifs ane won still got ane sleings"

Several otters and moles ran off to take stock of the weaponry still around inside random creature's tents. They counted three and a score slings. Hurrying back to Foremole's tent, they told him of their findings.

"Zurr For'ole, we founds a scorey and thee slins"

"Gooth job, did yu fin anethin else?"

"No sir, wait, yes we did, we found lots of drag marks leading off in to the swamp"

"Wells, we bes a stucks her ten, we can go fowar, and we can go bac, or else we be a leven our frens behin to bes a eaten"

"Eaten?"

"Yes, there ar tods aron her tat ar canables"

Everyone knew their best course of action; wait for LogaLog Birmingham to come riding down the stream. Until then, Skipper, Swiftbank, and Hazick would have to hold their own with the cannibal toads.

Hazick woke up tied to a stake that was slowly inching its way down into a pool of quicksand. The only thing holding it back was a rope that would be cut if any of the prisoners tried to escape, leaving them to fall and sink into the muddy sand. Looking around, he saw Skipper and Swiftbank tied to stakes like him, but Swiftbank was dead, or close to it. Many bloody holes were around his body. Whatever had taken them, Swiftbank most of woken up and put on a good fight.

Hazick saw many toads walking around; most of them holding bloody tridents.

"Look, one of the Herra Dooms awkey wakey, go get the Toflour!" yelled one of the toads; he was wearing a slime covered cape, which was a symbol.

Focusing his mind on that one toad, he started to see black words forming around the green thing's head, like the time he heard Redrum. Only two words were floating around this toad's head. Eata Ottas!

Hazick felt last night's dinner come up his throat, He opened his mouth as the green caped toad crept in closer. A stream of bile came from Hazick's mouth and landed on the toad's face. While the toad yelled in disgust, Hazick felt his eyes roll back in to his head. He fell asleep with only one word going through his mind. Redrum!

Skipper awoke; he was tied to a stake. Looking about, he took in his surroundings for future use if he escaped. They were in the swamp by the path, but deep foliage prevented much sight beyond the group of slimy toads. There was one very large toad that had a red cape. He sat upon two bloody toad corpses. Seeing Skipper look at the bodies in the disgust, the toad stood up, pointing at the bodies.

"These two disobeyed the Toflour, they had to die" The toad, who Skipper guessed to be the 'Toflour', had decent speaking.

"Why are we here?" asked Skipper through gritted teeth.

"Because you are Herra Dooms!" came the toads reply.

"What are Herra Dooms?" the name did not sound good at all.

"You will see at nightfall" Many toads laughed loudly at this. Skipper was beginning to hate the frog like creatures very much.

By the time it was almost nightfall, Hazick had woken up from his sleep. For minutes after he woke up he kept yelling "MURDERER! SAVAGE! YOU KILLED ROWJACK! ROWJACK! MY BROTHER!! BURN IN HELLGATES… BURN!!!! REDRUM! REDRUUUUM!"

Eventually he quieted down in to a gentle sob. Swiftbank still showed no signs of waking up.

"It's alright Hazick, your brother is still alive, how would you know he is dead anyway?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Hazick turned and looked at Skipper, his eye blood red from both hate and sobbing. He did not hate Skipper, it was not a hate for anybody, but it was a hate for himself. He kept talking to Skipper, his voice much quieter. "She decapitated him and threw him out the window, then ate his head" Hazick choked up at this part, but continued "I know this because Martin gave me the sight, the 6th sense or whatever you call it" Not talking to Skipper anymore, he screamed "I'll get you Martin, I'll BURN your memory!"

Hazick broke in to sobs again and wouldn't respond to Skipper. His mind was sliding downhill into the abyss of insanity. Skipper couldn't help him, he was on his own, and it was almost too late for his sanity to be salvaged. Drums started to pound, a large hollow sound was emanated from the drums. It was eerie.

Soon, the toads came with timber and a large spit. They built a fire while the Toflour was watching. He yelled at them to go faster so that they could eat. When the fire became large enough, four toads came and took Swiftbank down. The otter was alive, but barely. They picked him up and brought him over to the fire. As they tied him to the spit, Swiftbank woke up, but it was too late, his bonds were too tight.

"Hey, untie me you beasts from Hellgates, do it now!" Swiftstream struggled, but he was too weak, and the ropes were too strong.

"Don't worry, we will unite you, after your cooked!" yelled the Toflour, his maniacal laughter spreading through the toads.

The toads were about to place Swiftbank on to branches above the fire the cook alive, when Skipper yelled out "Don't kill him, please, kill me instead!" The toads became silent as they all stared at the Toflour.

"You are a brave but silly Herra Doom, this one die tonight, because he is the biggest and will provide the most meat for my people, you tomorrow, because you second biggest, then that one tomorrow night, because he be a small Herra Doom" the toads started laughing again.

The toads lifted Swiftbank up and placed him on the two branches directly above the fire.

"Skipper! Help meeeeee" His pleas of help became gruesome screams of pain as his fur caught on fire.

Skipper looked away, holding back tears. He hit his head against the wood of the stake until he was unconscious because he did not won't to hear Swiftbank's screams. They soon died as Swiftbank passed on to the Dark Forest along with Rowjack.

Hazick watched the whole time, a smile on his lips he repeated "Burn, burn like Martin when I find him" The black spirit in his mind was gaining power over Hazick's thoughts, tricking him in to thinking that it was Martin.

The small otter watched the toads eat Swiftbank's corpse, and he was laughing the whole time.

It was the morning, and the various flying pests were sucking the blood out of Skipper, making his fur very irritating. But the bugs, they completely avoided the insane presence of Hazick, leaving him to bake in the morning sun. A toad came with a jar of dirty water, and forced Hazick to drink it.

"Can I please…. Have some?" Skipper asked his voice weak and cracking.

"You no needy no more wata soon, becas wesa ets yos!" replied the toad as he hopped back in to the foliage.

Drums started to sound. The toads brought out the timber, the branches, and the spit. The Toflour was being carried by two toad green capes. The green capes set him down.

"Bring down this morning's Herra Doom!" He yelled out.

The toads cheered as the fire lit up. Four toads came and took Skipper off the stake. They tied him to the spit. As they drew close to the fire, Skipper held back tears; no he was not going to die crying out in pain, he was going to die because of their tridents.

He sunk his teeth in to one of the ropes; it had been weakened the night before when Swiftbank had been killed, so it broke easily. He gnawed through the rest of the bonds, and dropped to the swamp floor. Skipper rolled behind one of the toads carrying the spit. It was the green cape who had talked to him yesterday. He stood up and in one fluid motion broke the toad's neck.

Other toads saw this and picked up their tridents. Skipper cart wheeled and kicked one in the face. The toad dropped his trident. Skipper took it out of mid-fall and impaled two toads, the one who had dropped the weapon, and the one behind him.

As the toads closed in on Skipper, he kept stabbing and slashing. The Toflour was about to bring down his trident in to Skipper's back when…

"!" Log a Log Birmingham stood on the other side of the toad camp, with a good two hundred shrews behind him.

The toads turned to see their new foe, and ran.

"Go get'im boys; pound their cowardly skulls into the mud!"LogaLog yelled out.

"Logalogalog!" the shrews ran off with their rapiers pointed forward at the toads.

"Birmingham, help me get Hazick down, have more ropes ready" Skipper ran over to Hazick's stake. He was sleeping, thankfully.

LogaLog and Skipper took Hazick of the stake, and then tied his paws and footpaws together.

"You know mate, I can understand taking him off the stake, but why retie him?" asked Birmingham.

At that point Hazick awoke. "Savages! Burn! BURN! BURN! REDRUM" Skipper punched Hazick in the forehead, knocking him out.

"Now I see why mate"

As the shrews came back in to the camp, all of them with toad blood on their fur, Skipper told Birmingham one thing.

"We need to get back to Redwall and find Langusarie the Exorcist"

"Why mate?"

"Because if we don't, we will have to kill Hazick"

A/N: When I typed this, I assumed that it would only be about 1000 words long, I doubled that and added another 596 words. Pretty long, right. Anyway I got most of this chapter from a random inspiration I had when I was half asleep at 10 Pm. Shows how productive I am. Anyway I am pretty sure that Redrum is copyrighted, so I'm just saying I don't own it. Also. Brian Jacques owns Redwall; I own all the characters that I MADE UP (Not including Martin and Rose) By the way if you're reading this, you deserve a thank you, and please review.


	7. The Exorcist

A/N: My plot has been gone from Redwall for a chapter, and the same is here. This is about the Exorcist, who will come to Redwall. This chapter is mainly for you to get to know how Langusarie acts and stuff like that, By the way, I once again don not own Redwall, Brian Jacques does. I forgot to mention that in the first chapter, I used the title of one of warrior4's books entitled "The Blossom" Just wanted you to know that there is an awesome book about Rose out there. Enjoy.

A lone ferret was walking the long road, the road was of riding creatures of insanity, and he had nearly been killed on various occasions. Since the time his mother, Aire had died at the hands of Tzu Saw, the mad stoat, he had been object to brief periods of berserk anger, which would usually result in the death of some stoat. The only life he had was the red book. It was titled "The Forest Commandments" and had the workings of death, life, and the spiritual world laid about in it. As soon as his mother had died, he had set out, the drying blood of Tzu Saw's clan on his paws, and looked for someone to tutor him in the arts of reading, and to find his father.

Since he was old enough to talk, his mother had been telling him that only his father made it away when they had tried to escape Tzu Saw, she had tripped and Tzu had gotten to her. When his mother had been murdered, Langusarie had gone into a berserker rage. He killed every last vermin in the camp, the women, the children, everyone. Afterwards he set off southward, and he found Mossflower.

When he arrived there he met two voles. When they first saw him, the volewife had hurried back inside their dwelling in a cave, while the husband stood not five pawsteps in front of Langusarie, a broad axe in his hands.

"Take one more step, an I'll slay ye" said the vole.

Langusarie raised a paw "I come in peace"

"That's what they all say" the vole gestured at the bloody sword tied to a belt at Langusarie's hip. The ferret unsheathed the weapon, dropped it on the ground, and kicked it to the vole's footpaws. The vole picked it up, and in disgust, broke it in half. He discarded the two half's. Langusarie flinched; it had been his father's sword.

"Now you run back to ya horde, an tell em that there is nothing for em in Mossflower but death!"

"I have no horde"

"So you're a loner, I should just slay ya right now"

"I had a horde, but I killed them all in their sleep" In retrospect, it was not the best thing to say.

"You slimy sneaky murder'in savage, killed your own horde in their sleep, I'll fix you!" The vole charged his axed raised high.

Langusarie sidestepped as the axe came swinging down. The blade became stuck in the ground where the ferret had been standing mere moments ago. Langusarie put his paw on the vole's shoulder and pinched the nerve there, rendering the vole unconscious. To the casual observer it looked like the ferret had just broken the vole's neck. A shocked scream wailed from the cave.

"I tried to be reasonable, but he insisted on violence" Langusarie muttered to himself as he picked up the vole's body and placed it on his back. He grunted because of the added weight, but handled himself well as he entered the cave. It was a nice place, with rugs, tables, sofas, a bed, and an oven.

The coziness was lost on Langusarie as a paw came out of nowhere wielding a knife and cut him across his paw. He fell forward in pain, letting the vole's unconscious form roll off of his back. Turning over, he saw the volewife standing over him, holding a slightly bloody knife. Tears were coursing down her cheeks.

"You killed him, and you were going to kill me too, weren't you" She sobbed uncontrollably.

"I did not kill him, he is only unconscious, look he is breathing" Langusarie gestured to the vole's mouth, he was breathing alright. The volewife leaned over inspecting her husband's form; she held the knife ready in case the ferret tried anything. After finding Langusarie's words to be true, she slowly stopped crying.

"You were going to kill him though, and me too, right?" there was a hint of doubt at her own words as she said this.

"No, I am only here to know if you can teach me how to read, and to see if you know my father, Langus. I had no intention of harming your husband, it was only self defense, if you wish me to leave, I will do so"

"No stay here, I can understand why you did that, it's just that we…"

"Thought I was here to slay you and take all your possessions just because I was a ferret?"

The volewife hung her head in shame. The stereotypes about vermin being well, vermin were accepted by her and her husband.

"It's fine, that was probably one of the best things you could of done with the situation"

"Thank you" They sat in silence for a few moments, then Langusarie got up, wincing, and retrieved the two half's of the sword, and the red book, which he had dropped when he sidestepped.

He came back in to the cave. Placing the two half's of the sword and the red book on the rug, he sat down. The volewife looked at the red sword in disgust, then at the red book with curiosity. She picked it up and flipped to a random page. She read some of it aloud.

_These are the classifications of species, also note included section about vermin who should in fact, be woodlanders._

_Vermin: Stoats, ferrets, rats, toads, foxes, pine martins, wolverines, wildcats and wolves_

_Woodlanders: Mice, voles, hedgehogs, squirrels, hares, rabbits, badgers and otters_

_Woodland Vermin (Good Vermin): Gingivere and his wife (Wildcats), Blaggut (Rat), Veil (Ferret), Langus, his wife Aire, and their son Langusarie (Ferret)_

There was more but Langusarie had taken the book back, looking at the page, he tried to decipher the jumble of print on the page, he wanted to see his father's name.

"Are you alright Mr. Ummmm?"

"Langusarie"

"Wait didn't I just read your name off of that book?"

"Yes, also my father's and my mother's name"

"How would whoever wrote this know your name, it seems like it's hundreds of seasons old, who's the author?"

Langusarie stared blankly at the front cover "Hmmmmm"

The volewife blushed; she had forgotten that this ferret could not read. She walked over and sat on the sofa. She read the author's name. _Martin, son of Luke the Warrior._ The volewife had no idea who Martin son of Luke was. She instead noticed the blood dripping from the ferret's paw.

"Oh no, we will have to fix that up"

That was how Langusarie met the vole couple, despite some anger at first, the voles accepted Langusarie into their family, and taught him how to read and write. One night, while Langusarie was sleeping on the sofa, Martin came to him.

"It is time for you to leave soon, go about, and read the red book, I left you a note somewhere, follow it"

The next morning, after some cheerful goodbyes, Langusarie set off with a haversack, a black robe, the red book, and a staff.

Two seasons later, he was sitting at the banquet hall of Salamandastron, talking to the hares there, when he dropped the red book, it fell and open to a page, titled, _Exorcism._

"Whats that ol' chap, wot wot!"

Langusarie headed in to a room that the hares had set up for him, and sat down on his bed, reading how to perform an exorcism. A note was scribbled down on a piece f parchment, which was stitched to the page about exorcism.

_Langusarie, son of Abbot Langus, this is to be your profession, it will be needed to help Redwall someday, meanwhile, hone your abilities by helping those possessed by spirits, and when I tell you, go to Redwall_

Langusarie followed Martin's instructions and now he had performed many exorcisms, and now he was travelling to Redwall. It was now in sight. The big red building with its walls absolutely amazed the lone ferret. Little did he know his father was inside, and so was, _The Mossflower Horror._

A/N: Hehe, cliché. Anyway, what do you think? Please review. The next chapter is about Langusarie and his father reuniting, and the return of Hazick and co. Thank you for reading up to here, goodbye. 


	8. A Departure and a Reunion

A/N:I finally got this chapter finished. Oh, I finally got a review. Thank you cleckyoldchap, even though you don't like that I killed a dibbun; well I guess not everyone has to like this… sigh. Anyway I'm probably going to give up on this story and start another one; it's going to be a parody type thing. So this is the last chapter… sigh. Kidding

* * *

Martin was worried beyond measure. Lately he had been confined to a bed in the infirmary. It did not help that the hogmaid in charge kept trying to clean the bloodstains off of the bed, or that Rose was constantly fussing over which medicines to chose. Then they had brought the badger in, the possessed murdering badger. Then of course, she gets the bed right next to him, so whenever he looked over, he saw an insane badger staring back at him.

When he had told Langusarie to come, he knew he had reached his final hope. If the exorcist failed, Redwall would succumb to darkness. Looking around, he saw that Rose was not nearby; he got out of bed, his footpaws pointed towards the badger. He stood up and began to walk away. The possessed badger saw her chance. She swiped her paw, her claws tearing Martin's throat.

The warrior mouse went down, blood spraying all over the floor. The badger let out a false scream of terror. Sister Lia came in. Seeing the blood spilling out of nowhere, she choked, and then shrieked. She had no idea that their guardian spirit had just departed from Redwall, forever.

* * *

Ramie, a grey furred mouse, heard the shriek, and he charged upstairs in to the infirmary. There was a pool of blood all over the floor. Sister Lia and Melody were both staring at it, their eyes filled with shock.

"What happened?" asked the mouse, who thought that something very bad, had just happened.

"I was just lying here, when I stretched my arms out, and blood just started falling" answered Melody.

Ramie shook his head in utter amazement.

"I think… that I should get Abbot Langus"

Ramie ran off, unaware he had just probably made a life changing decision getting involved with the murders, for the worse.

* * *

"Martin?"

"Martin?" Rose's voice had a tinge of worry in it.

"Martin?" She was worried now.

"Martin?" She was scared.

"Martin?" Rose was on the steps, headed upwards. She paused at the door of the infirmary.

"Martin?" She opened the door; she saw the puddle of blood on the wooden floor. She saw the glazed eyes of her husband staring up at the ceiling. She saw- and screamed, not that it helped.

* * *

Langus was sitting on the table bench outside, swinging his legs back and forth as he talked to Arugus.

"Ever since the death of Rowjack, and the discovery that Dolram was missing, our abbey has gone in to a state of shock, some looking, some hiding, and some, pretending to be brave"

"We are people in the searching column, I would suspect" replied the abbeys bellringer.

"Now that our Badgermum, possibly our only real protection, is stuck in the infirmary, we are totally defenseless, besides for the remaining otters, of course."

"It seems like Martin has abandoned us, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does"

"But… without him, we would not have any warnings or protection from foebeasts"

"That's correct, and I know sense the worst"

"Why?" asked Arugus.

"I only feel two spirit presences"

"That's the way it should be, with Martin and Rose, right?"

"But remember Arugus, there is the evil spirit too"

"What evil spirit? We only have an evil beast"

"No, that beast, whoever it is, is innocent. At least their soul is. Their body is not"

"Why?"

"Because, whoever it is, is possessed"

Arugus was about to ask another question, but a grey furred mouse came charging out of the Great Hall doors, shouting something about 'blood, infirmary, Abbot'. As the mouse slowed down in front of them panting, Arugus asked the creature a question.

"Ramie what happened in the infirmary? What blood?"

Ramie told them between pants "Heard (…) screams checked (…) infirmary (…) blood all over (…) floor"

Abbot Langus grabbed Arugus's amber paw and ran inside, followed by Ramie, who decided to walk. They ran into the infirmary, their paws sliding like socks on a polished wood floor. Arugus could have sworn he had bumped in to something. Unknown to him, that something was Rose.

"What happened?" asked Arugus as he surveyed the room, noting the blood on the tiled floor.

Sister Lia had recovered from her shock, so she promptly explained, motioning her paw towards the blood or Melody when appropriate "Well, Melody stuck her paw out to stretch a bit, and suddenly blood fell all over the ground. She screamed then I came in and screamed. Then Ramie came in" Ramie walked in to the room, right on cue. "And he went to get you and now you're here" Finished Lia.

"Interesting" said Langus, stroking his chin, thinking it out.

"Well seeing that there is really not that much to investigate, I think we should go out for afternoon tea" As Arugus informed them of this, he realized he had not rung the bells yet. He scurried off.

"I agree with Arugus, if we have something to eat, we should be able to think things out better, at least that's always how it seems" Sister Lia's words were lost on hungry ears as Langus and Ramie ran down the stairs, their stomachs grumbling.

Sister Lia turned to Melody "You stay here, I'll get you something later" With that the hogmaid sprinted off to the orchards.

Melody was not going to stay there, oh no she wasn't. There would be one person besides herself in the Abbey building. She got up and headed towards the cellars, hearing the bells toll outside.

* * *

The exorcist had just seen Redwall for the first time. Its beauty was loosed on him, even though the sweet bells rang out. There was something in that abbey, wither they knew are not, something very bad was there.

Langusarie wanted to run and warn them, screaming to get out, but he couldn't. He was a ferret, and any ferret yelling for peaceful beasts to leave their abbey would most likely be shot by any wall guard that had been posted. He adjusted his clock and kept walking, trying to look as civilized as possible.

* * *

Friar Stallone once again, had outdone himself. It was only afternoon tea, but the Friar wanted to prove that he could cook, even with dockleaves and salves all over his paw.

An array of scones, trifles, puddings, and loaves of bread and cheese dotted the orchard tables. The only thing that was missing was tea, which Hermald Cellarhog would be bringing up soon, hopefully.

Langus, Arugus, and their new friend of only a few minutes, Ramie, sat on one end of the table, singing a song that they did not make to make sense, they just thought of the best possible rhymes.

I once knew a ferret,

Who was good with cards of tarot

He enjoys chucking pies

And he has got nine lives

Even during tea

He is as pesky as a flea

In the orchard

You will not be heard

Because he has a sack of oranges

Arugus looked at Ramie, shaking his head. "Come on, nothing rhymes with orange"

Ramie smiled "I know, I was getting bored of this"

Langus looked at both of them "You two are such party crashers"

That's when the vole on top of the battlements cried out "It's a vermin!"

* * *

The exorcist winced, he hated being called a vermin. He was standing at the main gate, looking up at the vole that was leaning over the battlements, inspecting him. Langusarie liked the look of this Redwall place, and he definitely liked the smell. He licked his muzzle. In retrospect, once again, not one of the best things to do.

"Hellgates, that ferret down there is a cannibal, he licked his chops when he was looking at me!"

Langusarie heard a cry from the other side of the wall "Watch your language , there are Dibbuns down here"

The ferret spoke up before he made any more mistakes "Hello, my name is Langusarie the Exorcist, I come in peace"

"What in the name of the Dark forest is an Exorcist?"

"I'll explain later, a mouse named Martin sent for me spiritually, he said to help Redwall, can I please come in, and I have travelled from Salamandastron"

"Let me ask Abbot Langus" The vole disappeared .

The vole's last word hit Langusarie like a train, he staggered a bit. Thoughts were racing through his head._ My father… No it might not be, this is a place of woodlanders, how would a ferret become their abbot? It might be a mouse or something. Anyway, my father was probably killed running away, but my mother would tell me that… Oh god I hope it's my sire._

Redwall's gates opened, a ferret was standing on the other side. _That might not be the Abbot_. A squirrel was standing next to him, wielding a vicious looking bow. Many other Redwallers were peeping around the stone columns, trying to see the vermin visitor. The ferret in the light green Habit spoke.

"I am abbot Langus, who do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

Langusarie only said two words "Your son"

The abbot stood on the other side of the gate, shocked. The squirrel next to him had a look on his face that read,_ Martin was right._

"Langusarie?" asked the Abbot, some tears started to roll down his cheeks.

The exorcist nodded. Father and son ran and embraced, all of their troubles forgotten.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was not a cliffhanger, but I thought it would be a good thing to have something that was not bad end a chapter. As always, please review. By the way, what do you think would be a better theme song? Halloween or Exorcist (Which would seem more appropriate) or the Shining theme? Please tell me.


	9. The Return of Hazick Riversight

A/N: First of all, I don't own Redwall, but I do own any characters I made up. I know it has been a little longer than usual, it's because this is one of the final chapters. I decided just to scoop the remaining events the most gory, action packed, and sad, explosive, favorite character mauling chapters yet! ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Return of Hazick Riversight

"Skipper, he has gotten lose!" Log a Log Birmingham was pointing at the bushes where Hazick had run off. The crazed otter had bit through his ropes and had fashioned a weapon, and had beat an otter to submission so he could escape. Hazick was now headed toward a pike infested stream.

"Well, we have to get him soon, or else we might not make it to Redwall before that heat wave hits, or we will lose em' to the fish!" Skipper yelled out, he charged through the bushes, being followed by some other otters and shrews.

That heat wave he had mentioned was easily predicted by the dead plains that could still be seen from the hill they were on. They had a view for miles, and could see all the vegetation drying, and some reptiles shriveling up and perishing. All around you could see dry riverbeds and parched marshes and water meadows. It was going to be like hopping out of the pot in to the fire. If they did not make it back to Redwall soon enough, it would cost the lives of a few woodlanders who would die at the hands of stroke and lack of water.

Hazick reached the pike stream, he could barely see the gray forms that Skipper had saved him from a few days ago. The small otter was having a fight inside his mind. It was a matter anti-matter situation. If the possessing demon made to much contact with Hazick's conscience, his mind would shut down, and it was taking all of Hazick's energy to control the demon, and the dark force was getting stronger. The demon controlled Hazick's motion pulses, while Hazick only had his will and thoughts to help him, which means that Hazick could do nothing to stop what the possessing force made him do. Only Skipper actually realized this, along with Log a Log, so the rest of otters and shrews thought that he was just some insane psychopath, the one mentioned in Martin's warning. Hazick waited for Skipper, not wanting to, but not being able to stop it from happening. Hazick-_Dermur!!! _ Tightened his grip on the gullwhacker like weapon, waiting for Skipper to charge through the undergrowth.

Meanwhile, the otter chieftain and Log a Log were searching for any tracks that Hazick had left behind. The other otters and Guosim where foraging off to the left and right, looking for Hazick, or as some feverently hoped, his carcass.

"Where in all of Hellgates has that psycho otter gotten too?" Log a Log Birmingham swung his rapier in frustration, cutting through a bush. On the other side, hiding behind a mound of mud he had made, lay Hazick, a red tinge in his eye. The tinge that badgers got during bloodrath, but this was much darker.

"Look, his paw prints!" exclaimed Skipper, pointing at a set of tracks leading to the river, where they suddenly cut off.

Both shrew and otter chieftain expected the worst, that Hazick had fallen in the stream and gotten eaten by the viscous pike they knew resided there. Skipper slowly padded over to the stream bank, a tear running down his fur. Hazick waited, knowing that he would strike as soon as Skipper reached the side of the stream.

Skipper stopped, with Log a Log more than twenty paw steps behind him, too far away to help if he was attacked. "He was always an enthusiastic young rip, and I loved him like a son I never had-" Hazick's self conscience screamed NOOOOO! As _Dermur_, not him, stood, and with one fluid motion, hit Skipper cruelly on the head with his knotted rope, knocking out the otter chieftain and sending him falling in to the waiting jaws of the pike.

To Birmingham, it looked like his lifelong friend was being torn apart in slow motion. The shrew charged, his rapier raised, at _Dermur_, not Hazick, Hazick had fallen victim to the demon Dermur, and now his mind was in a deep coma. Log a Log brought the rapier down, but, in his anger, had only cut one of the small otter's paws. The small otter turned and got Log a Log in a stranglehold, his red eyes blazing.

"You will dearly pay for that" Dermur's voice was harsh and cracked. The otter tightened his grip on Log a Log's throat, making him drop his rapier.

"Logalogalogalogalogalogalog!" a shrew by the name of Grems tackled Dermur, knocking both the gullwhacker and Log a Log out of his grasp. Birmingham rolled away, and was up in a flash, still gasping for breath.

"Hold him down Log a Log, I'll knock him out" Grems was being scratched and punched, blood dripping off of his muzzle.

Birmingham ran over, grabbing Dermur's arms, whilst he stepped on his legs, rendering unable to move. Grems stood, after wiping some blood off of his face, leaned over and pinched the nerve on the small otter's shoulder. Dermur twitched and went out like a light.

"Log a Log, where is Skipper?" asked Grems leaning on his knees, coughing out small drops of blood.

Birmingham, did not answer for a moment, then said "He's sleeping with the fishes" Log a Log walked back to camp, leaving Grems to drag Dermur's body back, so that the other shrew wouldn't see the tears that were sliding down his fur.

When he arrived back at the campfire, he announced that they would be heading to Redwall with full haste, and then uncontrollably wept.

* * *

Rowjack's burial had been a sad one, with every Redwaller in attendance. They had buried his headless corpse by the pond, so he could always be near the water. Then Ramie and everyone else left, some to do chores, some to look for Dolram, and some just to recover from their loss.

The two ferrets, Langus and his son, went to the gatehouse along with Arugus, to catch up on what had happened. Langusarie still smiled whenever he saw his father, even though he had been there almost two days. Langus settled himself on the large armchair, Langusarie on a wooden stool, and Arugus on the windowsill. Rosalina barged in, with her excuse of, "Having to record Langusarie's past" when really she wanted full information about the recent killings. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, and then sat at her desk, ready to record.

Langusarie looked around the Gatehouse, the place still fascinated him, it was full of scrolls that he could study, and clear parchment he could write his own accounts on. From the ink stains to the smell of stale bread, he loved the Gatehouse.

"So how exactly did you get here?" asked Arugus, swinging his footpaws back and forth so that they made a hollow thunk whenever they struck the wall. Rosalina secretly scowled, this would take a while.

Langusarie reached in to his habit (Which he had been given after he and his dad had gotten through their reunion) and pulled out the red book, which was entitled "The Workings of Life" and tossed it to Rosalina, so she could look at it.

"There was a bunch of blank pages in the back, so I thought that I should write my life down as it happened" said Langusarie.

Rosalina scanned the cover, and then squeaked with delight. "Do you know who wrote this?"

"Yes some mouse named Martin son of Luke the Warrior, right?"

"Martin the Warrior, son of Luke, is the founder of this abbey, and his sprit used to protect us" replied the Abbot.

Arugus looked quizzically at Langus "What do you mean, used to?"

"My son here informed me that there were three evil presences, one on the path heading south toward us, and another inside of Redwall itself. He also said that the one good spirit here, was female, which means we still have Laterose of Noonvale with us, but Martin's… gone"

* * *

It had been three days since the death of Skipper, and the otters were still beating on Dermur, punishing for killing their chieftain. Of course, no otter told any moles or shrews about the "little visits" they were having with the possessed form of Hazick. Each time they would beat the poor form of the small otter, cursing and insulting him. Then they would hurry out of the tent Dermur was housed in, making excuses like "My sling, I dropped over there"

Nobody was fooled.

They were about an hour from Redwall, and Birmingham was still coping with the loss of Skipper. He sat away from the main group with a bowl of water, and some meager bits of food. He ate and drank slowly, staring ahead, not blinking, but thinking. Why had Skipper been killed? Was it meant to be? Whose fault was it? Who's?

Hazick's.

Yes.

The boy.

He needed to pay. Birmingham smiled

He stood up and yelled out "March on to Redwall, we'll be home soon"

The first threads of insanity had weaved themselves in the Shrew chieftain's mind.

* * *

"You mean…"

"Yes"

"Oh hell"

Arugus looked down at the floor, and thought. _What are we going to do now? Martin always has helped us in times of trouble… Now all we have is a peace loving maid who has just lost everything… All we have is me, the Abbot, Ramie, the Exorcist and Melody who was never around when the killings ha-Oh God help us._

"I know who it is" said Arugus solemnly.

"What?" asked Langus. Rosalina looked up, her face stricken.

"He said he know who it is"

"Who?" asked Langusarie.

"Melody"

"How do-" began Langus

"She was never around during the killings, and now she's in the infirmary, alone.."

"Oh no"

"Get Ramie"

"Got it"

Suddenly a voice rang out from the wall "There back way too early!"

Langus pelted outside, followed by everyone else in the gatehouse. The Abbot looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Who?"

"The otters and moles and shrews, that's who"

The vole on the wall leaned over the battlements, as if listening "Skippers dead" he cried out.

"And Hazick killed him"

* * *

A/N: Thanks to C and C fan for giving me inspiration to keep writing this, and please review.

Abbot Langus


	10. It Snows

A/N: Wow! Thank you for all the kind reviews! Anyway as our story continues, things will steadily get worst, when this is done, I may consider writing a sequel, with a not completely original plot. Well, it will be pretty original, but the main idea comes from the movie _Alien _which I do not own.

* * *

Chapter 10: It Snows

"Hazick killed who?" yelled out Arugus.

"Skipper…." Replied the vole his head drooping. The vole had been a friend of the Skippers, they had grown up on the riverbanks together, skipping stones and hiding from their parents all the time… Now that the otter was dead… The vole's chest suddenly hitched, and tears began to spill out. He only manages five words, speaking them with his voice changing from high to low. "Can I see….his bo-bo-bodyyyyyyyyyyyy" the water voles tears became more pronounced and now his eyes were red, puffy, and glossy.

A grim voice answered from below on the path, it was gruff, a shrews voice, and it was backed by confidence and anger at the same time. "No, the pikes got to…. it"

The vole turned away from the crowd of otters and shrews, his tears flowing faster than a water fall, he slid down until he was sitting on the walkway. He was sad, and infuriated. The shrew had called his lifelong friends body, it. Like the body was nothing and "it" didn't matter, like they did not care about a proper burial or funeral, like they didn't care about his life and, and, and….

_That boy, that little boy, he killed him, the little kit, the pup, that otter… He killed him, oh yes it did… Killed my friend and thought he could get away…. That little, that little beast…. Haaaziiickkk….._

Suddenly all of the vole's thoughts stopped, giving way to something, and then one word flashed thru his mind, one word, painted in red.

"Murder" whispered the vole, his voice deep and evil. Dermur's voice.

The vole on the wall tops began to laugh hysterically.

* * *

Down on the abbey lawn, Arugus had gone to open the gate, unbolting it then opening one side, allowing the creatures outside. First the shrews filed in, then the otters, then the moles. After they all were inside, the bell ringer went to ring the bells and retrieve Ramie for the Abbot.

Langus had started for the laughing vole, but his son's paw held him back.

"Father, go address the crowd, and explain who I am, I'll go talk to him" Langusarie gestured to the vole. Lots of the otters were staring at him, their claws tapping their slings, ready to draw.

Langus nodded then headed towards Birmingham, and the stretcher containing the small form of Hazick. The small otter was no longer possessed, he was normal, for the demon had left for the vole. There were only two beasts would understand. Skipper, and Log a Log. And Log a Log wanted to kill the otter, so he would show no mercy to the confused boy.

* * *

Langusarie began to ascend the stone steps, and as he did, he felt that something was very wrong at Redwall. The young ferret reached into his habit pocket and tapped his fingers on the red book. He noticed heat waves in the distance but heavy black clouds above the abbey. His paws still kept moving upwards towards the vole, who was now watching him, no longer laughing.

Yes something was very wrong here.

His father was saying something to him, but the words were distorted and quiet. Langusarie knew that he should be able to hear the Abbot, but something was preventing him from hearing his father. Something was nearby, the exorcist felt it, and he felt it in his very soul

He reached the walkway, and looked down the stairs. It would be a long fall if one was pushed…

Langusarie walk towards the vole then sat down next to him, with the red book on his lap. The vole simply looked at him, his eyes red and shining. The ferret sighed and opened the book and flipped thru some pages. Then he started to speak.

"What is your name?"

"Isaac"

"Your real one"

"Dermur"

Langusarie paused, looking at the vole. He then flipped the pages until he was at D. The red book was basically an encyclopedia with only much different things in it. The young ferret turned two pages and found himself at the word Demons. There was a list below it and then a page number.

_Amierel Pg. 23_

_Satan Pg. 159_

_Hannibal Pg. 67_

_Dermur Pg. 48_

There were more names, a lot more names, but Langusarie only needed one. He went back a few pages to 48, and then read Dermur's section.

_Dermur or Murder or Redrum_

_Brings insanity, cannibalism, and death._

_When Dermur is near another demon, there is sure to be strange weather._

_To banish him use an exorcism._

_Insanity spreads as each murder happens._

_If you do not kill him soon, you will lose Redwall._

It had been specifically, the last line, to incorporate the saving of the abbey.

"Come on, we need to go to the infirmary"

The vole followed Langusarie to the stair case. Then paused at the top.

"Come on"

The vole turned his all the way around without touching it. His head turned slowly, the bones breaking and the muscles and tendons tearing. Langusarie screamed and turned to run. The bells tolled joyfully as Dermur pushed Langusarie down the long staircase. The exorcist's arm broke and he kept falling, screaming. Langus turned and saw his son falling, his mouth open in shock. Then the young ferret's body hit the ground and lay still.

It began to snow.

* * *

A/N: This was a shorter chapter I know, but it was good, I hope. Thanks for the reviews! And please review!


	11. No God here

There is no God here.

At first no one noticed the snow.

It continued to fall unhindered until the wind picked up, gusting at almost forty miles per hour.

Even as the snow landed on his face, and as the wind tugged at his body, Langus could not stop the rush of pure hatred. He looked up at the vole that pushed his son, who was laughing with glee, and said flatly "Kill him".

An otter next to Langus turned to question him but Langus whispered, his voice cold and menacing, "Now".

The otter, Gordon, looked back at his colleagues. They shrugged and looked away. For a moment Gordon thought he could disobey the abbot, but then drew a small knife. He walked towards the steps, his footpaws sinking in to almost an inch of snow. As he passed Langusarie's body, he knelt. Gordon leaned over and listened for a breath, but before he could, Langus screamed "Get away from him!"

The otter bolted upright and started up the stairs, as his paw touched the first step, the winds blew harder. The force knocked shrews over and sent water from the pond spraying. Gordon looked back at Langus and was about to yell at him but then another scream from the ferret beat on his eardrums.

"In the name of God, kill HIM!

That's when the demon in the vole spoke. "There is no God here"

* * *

Ramie and Arugus were shocked. Melody was not here. She was not anywhere. They had searched and had finally found two pairs of bloody tracks. One set heading upstairs towards the dormitories, the other down into the cellars. There were no prints coming back from either direction, so both mouse and squirrel did not won't to go look. They knew she was in somewhere, but they did not know which room or floor.

Arugus sat down on a wooden chair and began to massage his temples. Ramie remained standing, looking up the stairs with a blank expression on his face. He knew they both had to look, but neither wanted to. When the wind had picked up, gusts coming from the window had blown a loose sheet on to Arugus, causing him to scream loudly. But the sound had been lost to the elements. Ramie then had simply closed the window. They still stood where they were until Ramie stated, "I'll go up"

"What?" Arugus had begun to daydream.

"I'll go upstairs"

"Don't I get a-"

"No, she told me to"

"Who?"

"Rose Red"

"Isn't her name Late-"

"No, not anymore"

Ramie grabbed a scalpel that Sister Lia kept in the infirmary (In case she needed to remove an arrow), then started up the steps, leaving Arugus dumbfounded. The amber squirrel simply shrugged, then started down the stairs, his bow in his paws.

* * *

It was black, and cold….

So cold….

Pain shot thru him, enveloping his body then discarding it in an endless void…

Suddenly there were sounds…

Voices?

They were blurred, what were they saying?

AUGH…

More pain…

He felt heat, someone next to him…

Another voice, louder.

The heat disappeared.

Something was pulling him, and covering him in cold.

He blacked out.

* * *

Gordon had his paws latched on to a handrail. The stairs ran along the wall, ending at the corner of the west and south battlements. The otter looked up these stairs now, the knife gripped in his teeth. As he edged along the wall towards the vole, the demon kept speaking, his voice carried by the wind, and in a way, amplified by it as well. Snow melted a few feet above the vole, turning into water droplets then spattering on his head.

"Have you not noticed? Your God and your guardian spirits have left this place, they have given up on you. They have left you to suffer at the paws of fate, and at the gates of hell. And they will never return. A new age is upon us, and your damn friend Langusarie can't help you anymore. Because I, Dermur, son of Lucifer, have come to claim your souls. There will be no light in this place."

The demon raised his arms, and every light went out.

"And you will never leave; your only purpose in life now is to suffer!"

His arms dropped, and the gates of the abbey closed. A mole had been trying to run out the gate, and when it closed he was crushed. Blood began to run from the mangled body.

"You will get no food and no water…"

The demon paused, regarding Gordon out of the corner of his eye.

"And if you rebel…"

The demon turned, and looked straight at Gordon.

"Let us use your otter friend for example"

Gordon's mouth opened and he turned to flee. Dermur stared at the otter for a moment. Gordon began to scream. It felt like a fire was growing inside him. A large amount of heat surged thru his body.

The otter erupted into flames. Some of the crowd started for the stairs. Dermur gave them a look then spoke again.

"Help him and suffer the same fate"

Gordon's pleas for help went unheeded; they slowly stopped as the young otter perished.

Many creatures began to head for the doors to get inside the abbey. Dermur waved his paw, and the doors closed. A grin spread across his face.

"Now let's have some fun"

* * *

Inside, Ramie had listened to the demon's speech. The mouse moaned.

He thought:_ My furs going to gray really early._

He was on the fourth floor. All of the dibbuns and women were asleep in their beds, to scared to go get water for baths. No one had been in the bathing rooms since Dolram's dissapprence. Ramie passed his own small room, and stepped inside. He made his bed, and cleaned everything up. Rosalina had been bugging him about it for ages.

_Clean your room NOW!_

Ramie had decided that if he was going to die, he would fulfill all of his promises and return everything he had "borrowed" and never given back. He reached under his bed and pulled up one of the hollow tiles. Chestnuts, china, pots and silverware were hidden underneath it. He picked everything up then returned it two there rightful owners. The mouse thought it was a _necessary redemption, when he died he could rest easy and be excepted by God in to the Dark-_

Ramie cut off his train of thought, and words went thru his mind. _There is no god here… What God?_

Then a foreign word ran across Ramie's consciousness. Redrum. It came again. Redrum. _What the hell does that mean?_ Ramie forgot about it then headed towards the tub rooms, following the tracks. He had forgotten the scalpel in his room. It was on the floor, next to the loose tile.

* * *

Arugus groaned. _They had to go in to the cellars._ The bloodstained tracks went under the cellar door, leaving Arugus to follow them. He undid the string on the bow then pulled the two halves apart. He put one half on the kitchen table and kept the other in his paw. He lit a lantern with some flint and held it in his other paw. The squirrel stood at the top of the cellar stairs gathering the nerves to go down to what could be his death. He held the sharp part of the bow in front of him, and the lantern closer to his body.

Arugus began down the stairs. The old wood creaked.

_Goddammit._

_What God?_

Arugus gasped, he had not thought that. It came from the endless black void of the semi-consciousness.

_REDRUM._

_MURDER._

_DERMUR._

_Turn back before it's too late. _

Arugus stood rigid on the stairs, visions were running thru his mind.

A rat was crushed by a bell.

A mousemaid was thrown at the wall.

A badgermother was stabbed in the heart.

A church was burning.

A long line of slaves, being whipped.

A dibbun, floating in his own blood.

And a ferret. A ferret he knew. Killing every member of his horde. The women, the men, the children, and the babes, all in their sleep mercilessly. By the time the ferret was finished, the whole clearing was soaked in blood. The ferret looked up.

It was Langusarie.

Arugus screamed, loud and high, as the door was slammed shut behind him. The lantern went out, leaving him in total blackness. And he was not alone.

* * *

He had fought, and he had fought hard. The demon had finally left him. But when it left, the young otter couldn't remember between Skipper keeping him from getting eaten by pikes and coming thru the gates of Redwall. He was sitting upwards on the ground, massaging his temples. And his name was Hazick.

He was not oblivious to what Dermur was saying, but ignored the words; Hazick knew a lot of it was not true, just and act to cause fear, which the damn demon fed upon. The otter did not notice Birmingham start towards him. He saw him when the shrew was standing right in front of him. He had even begun to say hello. But it was too late when the insane shrew raised his rapier and brought it down to scream.

* * *

_I am awake…_

_I am alive…_

_Arugus knows…_

_I must stop Dermur…_

_Must find Martin's tomb…_

_I must stop him…_

_And save Redwall…_

_For my name is Langusarie!_


	12. What Can Happen

A/N: This chapter will be more disturbing than most. Be warned, it's going to get disgusting and repulsive.

* * *

What Can Happen (Will Happen)

Everything had always been good. Everything. He had lost her, now she had lost him. Her name had been Laterose. But in her mourning, her spirit died, and a new evil entered. She was now Rose Red, and she controlled the abbey building, and she could do what she wanted with it. She could bring the dead to life, and trap people, keeping them isolated until they were insane.

She had lost all the good in her, and she was going to wreck her vengeance on everyone. Everyone except the dibbuns of course, and their kind mothers. But all the men were going to receive an unconceivable hell.

And now, she was with Arugus down in the cellars.

* * *

Ramie was standing in front of a door. This particular door was normal. Except it was stained with blood and there was a gash the size of a badgers head near the ceiling. It also smelled foul, a stench of decay embraced Ramie's nose, smothering it in its horrible reek.

The mouse swallowed the bile that had come up his throat. He covered his nose with his arm then opened the door. He was not prepared for what he saw inside. There was a skull, lying in the middle of the floor. It was split in half and grey brains were spilling out. There were teeth marks all over the bone, it was evident someone had been feeding recently. Even the brain had a bite mark; more grey mass was on the floor a few feet away. It look as if a beast had eaten part of the brain, then disliking the taste had spit it out, like a dibbun eating his first vegetable. Then Ramie realized something, it was an otters skull.

The mouse did not know why, but that made it even worse, he fell to his knees and puked. The vomit splattered on the floor and lay there, looking like a pool of mud. Ramie knelt there for a little while until he got over it, and then slowly stood. That's when he saw the mirror. It said simply, Murder. And it was painted in blood. Ramie's mouth opened to scream, but he suppressed it. He walked in front of the mirror. Looked into it like he was trying to read its mind. He then turned around. On the wall was the word Redrum. This time Ramie could not help but scream. That's when he heard the footsteps coming down the hallway.

He ran at the door, still screaming, and slammed it shut. He pushed the bolt in to the lock, and then locked the handle. He saw the hole in the door, and then ran to get the mirror. He tore it off the wall. It had a string on the back, and there was a peg above the door. He but the mirror up, the reflective side facing the hallway. The footsteps were closer now, and they were heavy, a badgers. Ramie, reached for his scalpel inside his pocket. It wasn't there. He began checking the floor. That's when the footsteps stopped.

"Come out, come out" It was Melody's voice.

Ramie hid in the corner next to the bath tub.

_Maybe if I hide in the tub and she walks by and I can sprint out._

It was not a very good plan, but Ramie was panicking. The mouse stood up looked down in the tub. He saw the floating carcass of Dolram. It was decaying and had flies all over it, eating him. The flesh was green and rotted in some places, and the fur was falling off. There were chunks taken out of the body too, Melody had been eating the dibbun as well as the otter. Dolram's eyes were staring up at Ramie, and the mouth was open in a grimace of pain. Ramie vomited again, the bile fell all over the corpse. Ramie backed away, and then saw a bloody knife on the floor. Unknown to him, it had been used by the late Rowjack. He picked it up, and he had a chance to live.

* * *

When the rapier came down, Hazick's first reaction was raise his hands to protect himself, and to cry out the word "No!" The young otter's voice, as angelic as it was before his possession surprised Birmingham, causing him to stop the swing of the sword and thus sparing Hazick's life.

"What did you say?" asked the Log a Log.

"Please don't kill me" pleaded the small otter, his hands raised.

"Oh my God… you're… your normal again" Birmingham withdrew the rapier and sheathed it. The shrew was shaking.

"I guess so… wait! What do you mean by 'again'?" Hazick lowered his arms. "And, where is my brother?"

"I don't know about your brother, but let's get out of here, I have to tell you quite a bit" Hazick got in to a crouch position. So did Birmingham.

They hurried around the corner of the abbey, and were out of Dermur's view. They both looked for a way into the abbey. Hazick tried a door, but it was locked.

"What do we do now?"

"The window"

There was an open window leading in to the kitchen. Log a Log boosted Hazick up and over, then climbed in.

* * *

Arugus knew there was someone, or something, in the room with him, but he did not know where or who. The squirrel had edged up against the cellar door, letting the light coming from underneath door eliminate some of the black darkness of the cellar. Arugus knew that there was a window at the other end of the cellar, and that the only reason light was not coming in from that window was because the curtains were drawn. He had been debating with himself whether or not to make a mad dash to open the curtains.

There was one other option. Try the door. But that would mean turning his back on the blackness, the horrible blackness. The amber squirrel had been afraid of the dark for a long time, and he was trying to hold back the memories of why. Unfortunately, Arugus's imagination began to gain power, and the force of the dread building inside him broke the mental barriers holding the memories back. The whole incident flooded back into Arugus's mind.

* * *

_He was a dibbun, about four seasons old. It was the Winter of Hail, and he and his mole friend Soeaht had been playing in the snow. Soeaht, well known as being the only mole had Redwall without their distinguishing accent, had proposed that they tunnel under all the snow and ice and make a cavern underground. Being dibbuns they had both agreed._

_Soeaht had started to tunnel next to the pond, which had very rocky soil, and Arugus had been throwing the snow and dirt on the frozen water, enjoying the cracks it made. No adults were watching them; they were supervising snowball fights and igloo building._

_The mole had dug three feet down and made a small tunnel about six feet wide. Around the top of the hole, was about four feet of snow and ice. _

"_Come on in, she's done" remarked the mole from the darkness._

_Back in those days, young Arugus had no fears. He jumped on in. His bushy tail pulled on some snow, loosening it._

"_This is fun!" commented the squirrel. He jumped up and hit his head on the rock above._

"_Ow, Dammit"_

"_Hehe, you said a naughty word Arugus"_

"_Don't tell"_

"_I promise I won't"_

"_Okay"_

_They began pushing each other around. The mole fell down, laughing. Just then, some mice (One of which was the young Ramie) ran by, kicking snow as they went. The already weak snow above avalanched and covered the hole, covering the dibbuns in darkness. Some large rocks fell. One, bigger than most, hit Soeaht on the head, knocking the mole unconscious. _

"_What happened?" whispered Arugus in to the void._

"_Soeaht?" said Arugus, looking for his friend._

"_Soeaht?"_

_Arugus felt for the mole, and his paws touched a rock shaped like a moles head. It was cold as ice._

"_Oh no he's dead!" _

_Arugus started to cry, his tears spilling onto the earth. That's when he realized that he was alone, in total darkness, anything could be there…_

_The squirrel screamed, and then started scratching away at the wall directly next to the pond. After a half hour, Arugus was scared and he wanted to be free. Oxygen was running out, and Arugus was tiring. His paws started to hurt, then he broke thru the earth, and water from the pond spilled into tunnel. It was freezing cold. Arugus was startled, but he saw light, and it was blinding. He swam towards it, his breath running out. He was about to break the surface, when his head hit ice. With his oxygen at bare minimum, the squirrel broke thru. The ice which had cracks in it from the rocks he threw earlier, the cracks had made the ice weaker, and without them, Arugus would have died. The squirrel climbed up onto the ice, and ran for shore, screaming._

_Soeaht drowned that day, in the tunnel, and Arugus had been scared of even his own shadow ever since._

* * *

In present day, Arugus looked around, banishing the memory.

His lantern suddenly became lit again. The squirrel sighed.

There was nothing to be afraid of.

"Why hello Arugus, I have come for you"

Arugus looked up and saw the face of Laterose (Rose Red) staring at him, inches from his face.

The bellringer screamed.

* * *

There were colors now…

But they were blurred.

He could feel the snow falling and the wind pulling at him…

Most of all,

He could hear what was going on.

* * *

Dermur looked around, as if pleased with what was happening. He had a good idea race across his mind.

"I have already said that you will not get food or water, and I have decided what you will get instead"

"You will no longer bury your dead but rather, you will eat them. And your drink will be your brethren's blood. You will dig up you recently dead, and you shall eat them raw. And you will start with the otter," the demon motioned at the still burning corpse, "And the damn ferret". Dermur pointed straight at Langusarie's body. "And as tradition states, the abbot takes first bite"

"You bastard! You son of a bitch! I will not eat my own son, or Gordon, neither will any other beast!" yelled Langus, "And as for you, I hope you burn in hell, you sick cannibal!"

Dermur looked at Langus "So be it"

The vole's body crumpled to the floor. The crowd made a loud cheer. At last it was gone! Everyone started shaking paws and joking! It was over, the Mossflower Horror was over!

Then Langus suddenly shuddered, his eyes turning a deep red. "You son of a bitch" the demon said from Langus's mouth.

Everyone turned. The demon was staring at Langusarie. The Exorcist was standing.

"You can't kill me, I may seem reformed, but I slaughtered a whole horde in their sleep! Ha-ha, I'm a vermin! You can only kill damn woodlanders!" yelled the ferret with glee.

"Well your fathers reformed"

Langusarie's smile disappeared.

"Dad?"

"He's gone"

* * *

A/N: This has taken a most definite turn for the worst. By the way, please include in your review who's your favorite character and why. I need the information for the final chapter of this book (Which is not too far away a might add, but don't worry there will be a sequel, maybe even a crossover).


	13. Hell Will Find You

A/N: Sorry it took me a little longer than usual to update, but this was pumped up to the maximum, plus word was screwed up for a few weeks. I will also like to inform you I will not be writing a sequel. Though a crossover with C and C Fan's _Items of the Forgotten_ seems likely.

Hell Will Find You

Melody looked in to the mirror, regarding her haggard face as something beautiful. The tears and gashes from the glass where healed now, but the scars remained. She had healed quickly, and only for the demon inside of her body's benefit. In front of the reflective glass of the mirror, Melody decided her course.

_I am beautiful, why should I soil myself with the unwelcomed presence of a killer?_

Melody finally began to fight against the piece of Dermur inside of her.

_Get out of me, you pig_

_{You have no voice over Satan's son}_

_Yes I do_

_{Redrum}_

There it was the word that had tantalized Melody since its beginning. She had found it in an old black leather-bound book, torn and ragged from years of decay. It had been sitting on her bed, placed there like some sort of benefactor from hell. She opened the book, and accidently tore off the cover. She discarded it without reading the title.

_R_

It was written in a cursive script as majestic as a prancing deer. She turned to the next page.

_E_

She looked at the next page, expecting some sort of joke.

_D_

It was at this point that the letters became brownish red, and crusty on the pages. It was dried blood. But she kept going, getting excited.

_R_

This letter was crimson, and it was running down the page onto her paws. She turned the next page, eager with excitement and dread.

_U_

The 'U' was fresh blood spilling out of the page. Melody opened her mouth to scream, but found that she couldn't. The badger watched in horror as the last page turned itself.

_M_

Redrum.

Redrum.

"Redrum" Melody said the word, liking the taste it had on her tongue.

It was at that point the demon at entered her soul. She collapsed on the floor. The next day Martin warned Langus, and it all had begun.

Unknown to Melody, she was looking at the book upside down and backwards. If she had read it correctly, she would have read _M-U-R-D-E-R _not _R-E-D-R-U-M._

But now she hated herself for what she had done, but yet, she liked killing, it was if that she had always been meant to murder in cold blood. That's what badgers did; they killed but never thought about it. But Melody knew this was wrong. She knew it was very, very wrong. But she wanted to, no, needed to kill. The sound of screams and blood spilling on the floor was almost her calling. When she realized this she thought of that maybe, she realized that she had been created to kill the creatures in Redwall. She no longer needed the Anti-Christ inside her to kill people. At this she felt her true self rise inside of her, and she screamed.

"Damn mouse come out and DIE!"

Ramie whimpered on the other side of the door.

Melody smiled, this was what she was made for. She kicked the door down, excepting to see the crushed form of a mouse under her paw. She walked inside the room, muttering to herself looking around. The mouse was not in the room. The Ramie's voice cried out behind her. She turned in time to see Ramie detach from the wall above her and drop down on her head. The mouse slid down the badgers neck, then wrapped one arm around Melody's throat. His other paw clamped the badgers muzzle shut. He began to strangle the badger maid. But Melody was not thru yet, she tossed him off of her. He hit his head on the wall with a thud. Melody started towards the limp form, holding the scalpel that Ramie forgot in her paw.

* * *

"What do you want with me?" asked Arugus, he was extremely nervous. The mousemaid in front of him looked kind and loving but she had a strange light in her eye, as if she was thinking of the perfect place he could hang on her wall.

The bellringer thought that the mousemaid looked a lot like the one he seen thrown against the wall in his dream.

"Oh, I just need to have a talk with you…" The mouse looked up, looking like she was thinking of a better time and place, or the hell she would face.

"About… what?"

"Just your involvement with my husband"

"Who's that?" he asked off handedly.

"He _was_ my husband, and everybody knew him, his name was Martin"

_Oh Shit! It's Latero- I mean Rose Red. She's gone crazy!_

Rose Red tilted her head sideways.

"What you say about me, you know I can hear you"

"Uhhh…." Arugus started to back away, but his back touched the door.

"You said something mean about me" she said it as if that was a good thing.

"Ummm, uh"

"You did"

She lunged at him and her paws wrapped around his throat.

She stared into the bulging eyes of Arugus.

"That's no way to treat a lady"

Arugus eyes clouded over as Rose Reds claws sunk deep into his neck, blood from his jugular vein gushing down his chest all over the floor and down the stairs.

"That was not very nice" The mousemaid let go of Arugus's corpse and let it slip down into the darkness of the cellar.

Laterose realized what she had done, and started to cry.

* * *

"Oh God, oh god oh god" whispered Langusarie, his tears spilling down his face onto the green habit his father had given him.

"That's right little bastard. To kill me you have to kill him"

"So be it" said Langusarie, his paws clenching and un-clenching. His former heartless self had returned, and his vermin blood rose inside of him.

He walked past his father and held out his paw to a shrew. The Guosim member stared at the ferret until he spoke.

"Give me your sword" said the ferret blankly.

The shrew obeyed, handing over his small rapier. Langusarie marched back over in front of his father. Dermur eyes looked worried; he was not expecting Langusarie to actually pull the sword on him. The demon sealed his soul inside of the abbot, so when Langus died, he would die. He could only leave the body if someone was utterly afraid of him that was nearby after the host body was dead. If Langusarie pulled the sword and killed his father, he would be stuck, because the Exorcist knew everything about him. Langusarie observed this as he twirled the rapier around on his claw, watching Dermur begin to sweat and move his eyes around, looking for away to stop this. It was sill snowing, but it was melting now, as it hit the ground it melted almost instantaneously. The winds had stopped blowing too; they were no longer tugging at any beast clothes or hair. Langusarie realized this, and knew he had the upper paw.

He turned and faced the crowd of shrews and moles, then addressed them in a tone of ruling. "Do not be afraid of the spirit inside of my father's… body. He cannot harm you in any way. He is weak. To prove this I will recite the lord's prayer" The exorcist fell to his knees and pressed his palms together. Many shrews and moles followed this action, and waited for the ferret to speak. Langusarie looked around once then recited.

Our Father, which art in heaven

hallowed by thy name;

thy kingdom come;

thy will be done,

in as it is in heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread.

And forgive us our trespasses,

as we forgive them that trespass us.

And lead us not into temptation

but deliver us from evil.

For thine is the kingdom,

The power

And the glory

Forever and ever

Amen

The last word was uttered by every creature except for Dermur, who was writing on the ground, blood spilling out of his mouth. Langusarie stood up, ignoring the demons screams of agony.

"Is no one here afraid?" he asked.

"No" came the reply.

The exorcist turned, the rapier hung loosely in his paw. He stared down at his father's body.

"Sorry father" he said. He showed no fear as his raised the rapier and brought it down on Dermur's neck, slicing thru the fur, skin, in to the blood veins, muscles, and nerves. The death of Langus was instantaneous.

"Is everyone here?" asked Langusarie, as he kicked his father's head away from him and cleaned the blade on his suit. Blood from his father's neck was covering his habit, turning it crimson red. The exorcist returned the rapier to the shrew, who threw it down in disgust. One mole in the back looked around, and then noticed the absence of Birmingham.

"Zurr Langusary, Log a Log not bes here"

"Neither is Hazick" yelled out a shrew.

"Oh no" said Langusarie, shaking his head slowly.

* * *

Hazick and Birmingham were still in the kitchen, eating chestnuts as the shrew explained everything that had happened in between the capture of Skipper, Hazick and the other otter, to present. Hazick hung his head softly crying about the death of Skipper at almost his own paws. They were interrupted by a loud "Amen" outside.

"So that's about it" said the Log a log, refusing to show any emotion about his friend's death.

A large gasp came from outside, followed by yells and the gruff voice of a mole calling out.

"So you mean my eyes were really as red as the pits of hell?" asked Hazick, slightly calmed down.

Birmingham did not respond, instead he turned and looked at the small otter with eyes as red as hell itself.

Hazick uttered a piercing scream and ran for the stairs.

* * *

A/N: …….. Ummmm……. Pore Langus/ Hazick/ Ramie/Arugus and especially Langusarie, having to kill his own father. Can anyone guess what type of demented hell is going to happen next?


End file.
